wolfbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicles of Ancient Darkness Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is the layout guide for the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness Wiki, and should be used in all articles. Any articles that do not follow the Manual of Style will have two chances; their user will be notified, and if they still don't change it, it will be deleted. Introductions The Manual of Style dictates that all articles should have a small introduction, before the main body of the article. An introduction should provide a reasonably short overview of the article, and can be just a sentence but, for a Featured article, the introduction should be at least one hundred and fifty words long. The first time that the articles name is mentioned in the article, it should be in bold. Both the article and the introduction should be arranged chronologically. Images All images should be correctly uploaded, in accordance with the Image policy, and an article should have the images going from left to right. The first image should always be on the right, the second on the left, the fourth on the right, and so forth. The images should be correctly placed on the page, with |thumb tags and a caption. In Forest For articles, all articles should contain nothing about things in the real world, such as books or media, unless in a section designated for that sort of thing, such as the sources or appearances section, or the extras section. This would be an out of forest part of the article. In forest parts are things that are related to and in the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness, such as the World Spirit, or the Nanuak. This is what should make up the article. All articles should also be in the past tense only, except for in the extras section. Layout All main headings should be placed between two equals signs, and all sub headings between three. This makes a big difference to the aesthetically pleasing look of the article, and is necessary to break up the article. This is needed in all articles as a must. Below are different parts of the layout that fall into this category: Extras This should be at the bottom of the article, just above the appearances and sources section. This should contain any information about the real world, such as what the character is based on, or what the creature is based on. Out of forest things may also be placed here. Appearances This should be just above the sources section, and should contain all of the places that the character or place etc. that the article is written about appears in. For example, Hord's appearances would only be Wolf Brother. Sources This should contain all of the places that you got your information from, and should be from a canon source, and verifiable. An article does not need specific sources, such as Outcast Page 21, but this would help. It just needs the words Outcast as a source. Categories At the very bottom of the page, there should be the articles categories. These can be categories such as Category:Humans or Category:Wolf Clan members, but the article must contain categories. For a list of categories, please see here. Language and spelling This Wiki follows the UK English (English English), so no American please. Whilst we welcome Americans, this wiki is an English language one. All words should be spelt to the best of the user who is editing the article's ability, and if any other user sees a mistake, they are to rectify it. Quotations For quotations directly from a book or other media, please use the quote template, which is {{quote|INSERT QUOTE HERE|NAME OF PERSON WHO SAID IT speaking to NAME OF OTHER PERSON SPEAKING, before the quote brackets are closed. Category:Chronicles of Ancient Darkness wiki policies